El principio del fin
by YUKI-NII-Oo
Summary: Algunos nacemos de la dulce luz y otros simplemente nacemos del final de la noche.


∞ **Título** : "El principio del fin"

∞ **Autor:** _YUKI-NII._

∞ **Género** : Hurt/Comfort

∞ **Rating** K+

∞ **N/A** Cazadores de Sombras no me pertenece, esto no es más que un hobby, todo es creación de Casandra Clare. _Este fic participaen el Reto "Demonios fuera de control" del foro "Cazadores de Sombras"._

∞ **Resumen:** Algunos nacemos de la dulce luz y otros simplemente nacemos del final de la noche.

∞ **Advertencias:** Mención de spoiler de Academia de Cazadores de Sombras.

 **.:.:.:.:.::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::.:.:.:.:.**

Capítulo único.

 **.:.:.:.:.::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::.:.:.:.:.**

Es un milagro, fue lo que pensó la primera vez que lo miro ahí, de pie, en su pequeña casita de los suburbios, cerca del instituto de Kioto y con la suciedad propia de haber perseguido rapiñadores a la hora de salida de la escuela. Ella tiene solo 15, pero es la mejor de su generación, vive sola sirve en el instituto por tener la visión. Solamente se ha enamorado una vez, pero tuvo que olvidarse de ello tras la última gran guerra vivida en Alicante, un soldado hada le había roto el roto el corazón hundiendo muy adentro su espada sobre su mejor amigo. Koushiro murió. Ojos abiertos y boca rellena de sangre caliente y espesa. Solo a unos centímetros de ella.

Tal vez fue que no había siquiera pasado un año, tal vez fue que las pesadillas por fin han llegado al mundo terrenal, o que la limpieza que ha hecho a sus amos tras la batalla contra rapiñadores le ha quitado toda su fuerza, no sabe bien cuál puede ser, lo único que puede hacer es sentir, sentir las manos de Koushiro tras su espalda, su aroma a tierra húmeda y sudor. Y su voz, susurrándolo esas cosas que eran un secreto entre los dos. Es un milagro, piensa, cuando Koushiro la estrecha entre sus brazos y la obliga a arrodillarse hasta quedar tendida sobre el tatami. Es un milagro, las lágrimas le resbalan por los costados de su rostro, los labios de Koushiro se presionan sobre los de ella. Esto es un milagro, le grita su corazón, dejándole acomodarse entre sus piernas. Un hermoso regalo. Cierra sus ojos. Koushiro al fin está en casa.

Y es así, como su rutina se adecua a los besos de bienvenida y dormir juntos en una estrecha cama. Ella sale a servir, y regresa siempre para cenar, comparten la ducha y unas caricias bajo el agua caliente. Ella no ha sospechado en ningún momento que Koushiro desaparezca por las mañanas, y que en lugar de dos brazos, descienda las escalera con cuatro. Que sus ojos son mas unas pupilas negras dilatadas, que dulces orbes bajos tupidas pestañas. Koushiro tiene un largo collar con dientes ennegrecidos y una sonrisa que le abarca más allá de sus mejillas.

Ella no sabe, que cada noche se entrega a un Vetala disfrazado de Koushiro, que le promete que nunca más estará sola. Y ella le cree, porque Koushiro ha vuelto en el momento en que más le necesitaba y ha estado ahí, siempre, sosteniéndola en las buenas y en las malas. Es por eso que no puede entender como un día simplemente no está más. Koushiro ha salido a la farmacia a comprar algo para aliviarle el malestar de su estomago, ella le ha esperado recostada sobre la cama, un poco mareada y con fiebre. Se ha dormido vencida por el dolor y el cansancio. Koushiro no vuelve.

Y no regresara más, porque ha cumplido lo que quería. Ella se lo ha dado, natural y sin negarse ninguna sola vez. Ella entonces tiene miedo, de ver su vientre crecer y no poder encontrar a Koushiro. Ha mantenido el secreto de su regreso para que nadie creyera que había enloquecido. Y ella podría probar ahora que todo es verdad, con los dos meses de embarazo y su incapacidad por correr más de 3 metros sin sentir que los pulmones le van estallar.

Para protegerse ante lo que la clave hará al preguntar quien ha osado romper las normas ante su estado ella ha usado el nombre de su último amo cazador, caído en la guerra, alegando una relación en secreto y sus planes por casarse. La clave ha dictado entonces ponerla bajo su resguardo, a ella y a su bebé.

Todo se distorsiona al octavo mes, cuando la fuente se le rompe a mitad de la cocina y las contracciones la derriban hacia el suelo. Grita, se contorsiona y siente como todo se reacomoda, como algo va saliendo de su interior y el olor a sangre satura el ambiente, lo primero que puede sentir es la diminuta cabecita, frunce el ceño, hay un par de protuberancias que le aceleran el corazón y le hacen temer por su bebé, sigue pujando, con la sensación de su columna de partirse en dos y una chispa de entendimiento brotando en sus recuerdos.

Cuando todo termina, se ve reflejada en la parte frontal del horno de la estufa, sosteniendo un cuchillo en alto, lagrimas cayendo de su mentón, su bebe llora desconsoladamente, piel azul y pequeños cuernos, entre sus piernas. Ella sabe ahora que Koushiro no volverá jamás y que ese pequeño bulto, lleno de restos de placenta y sangre es la prueba que revela su mentira. Los ojos se abren, mirándola.

El sonido del metal resuena entonces y ella se dobla sobre sí misma. No puede hacerlo, no puede.

Unos meses después se encontrara infiltrándose hasta los terrenos de la academia, para abandonar una vieja canasta de mimbre, con una nota escrita a prisa y con un funeral por llevar a cabo. Su bebe ha muerto en la cuna, será la versión oficial que dará.

Mira solo un momento hacia atrás, y luego a su vientre, y se pregunta si ahora que no lleva nada en su interior Koushiro volverá, para poder dormir sobre su pecho y al fin poder despertar de ese mal sueño, que un bebé brujo le ha dejado sin pretender.


End file.
